I bet you'd like me to lick your candy cane, wouldn't you, Chris?
by secretcrisscolfersmut
Summary: Chris comes home from a long day of filming to a 'Christmas surprise' from Darren. Rated M for smut and language.


**I'm sorry, but after seeing that photo of Darren in the Santa suit; TOPLESS MIGHT I ADD. How the**** hell was I _not_ supposed to write smut about it? It was practically being begged to be written. Can you imagine Chris's reaction to this? WHEWWW.**

**I guess you could say this has a little dirty talk? And ridiculously bad Christmas puns. Bottom!Darren.**

**Oh, and for the sake of this- let's pretend gingerbread flavoured lube exists.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chris gets in from a long day of shooting scenes at the NYADA with Lea, to find his living room deserted. That's odd, because Darren had text him to say he'd be waiting for him. He unwraps his scarf and hangs up his coat, before heading to the fridge to get a diet coke. Chris doesn't care how cold it gets-even in December, there's never a wrong time for diet coke. Brian meows at him from where he's curled up on the couch and Chris pats his head before heading towards the bedroom. He figures if Darren's going to stand him up, he may as well get some writing done.

The last thing he expects as he opens the bedroom door, is Darren led on his side, head resting on his elbow and grinning like a madman at Chris. He's shirtless, and wearing nothing but what looks like the bottom half of a Santa suit, and a hat. A few of his curls stick out from under the hat and honestly, this is the first time Chris has found Christmas _sexy._

"Looks like Christmas came early." He says, still standing in the doorway examining Darren.

Darren reaches a hand over to a small glass jar on the nightstand, which is filled with candy canes. He picks one out and slowly puts it into his mouth, pulling it out even slower and sensually, making sure his lips make a 'pop' sound as it leaves his mouth. Chris stands there, mouth agape; when Darren finally speaks.

"Yes, it did. And if you've somehow avoided the naughty list, looks like you'll be coming too." His voice is low and gravelly, and it makes Chris want to jump his bones right this second, but he waits to see what other ridiculous Christmas innuendos Darren has come up with.

Darren repeats his action with the candy cane, but it remains in his mouth this time. He moves it to the tip before putting it back in and starting to suck on it. "I bet you'd like me to lick your candy cane, wouldn't you, Chris?"

Chris moans unashamedly. He and Darren have done plenty of stuff by this point that he knows he doesn't need to get embarrassed by _anything._ "I would enjoy that an awful lot."

"Well then...come over here and I'll help you get into the...Christmas spirit." He winks.

Chris laughs and makes his way over to the bed. He plays with the fluffy ball on the end of Darren's hat while Darren sets to work unbuttoning Chris's jeans. "What's with the role play, Dare?"

Darren shrugs and pulls Chris's jeans down. "Just trying something new," He says, before sinking down onto Chris's cock.

"Well I think it's- _oh fuck! _–Wonderful. _Shit, keep going."_

Darren hums around his cock and stretches an arm out to grab the bottle of lube Chris didn't even notice next to the jar of candy canes. He catches sight of the label and lets out a loud laugh from his stomach. "Did you seriously buy _gingerbread lube?_" He asks in disbelief. Darren nods and pulls off of his cock, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. "I wanted it all to be festive. I didn't even know this _existed_. Plus, I make a sexy little Santa's helper, don't I?" He turns around and shakes his ass in front of Chris for emphasis.

Chris rolls his eyes fondly and puts his hands towards Darren's red velvet trousers, pulling them down swiftly. He's surprised to see he's wearing no underwear. "Commando?"

Darren shrugs again. "It's not like I was going to wear this in public. I have _some_ dignity, y'know."

Chris leans in, breath ghosting over Darren's ear. "Well I think it's incredibly sexy." He whispers. "Do you want me inside you, Darren?" His confidence grows gradually the more Darren responds. Finally, he asks, "Would you like me to fuck you into the mattress?"

Darren shivers and whines wantonly. "Yes. Dear god, yes. Here, take it!" He shoves the bottle of lube into Chris's hand and splays himself on the bed, wide open and inviting for Chris. He uncaps the bottle and spreads a bit on his fingers, before shoving one into Darren's hole. Darren arches and keens into the touch. "Another one," He pants, and Chris obliges. He scissors his fingers before adding a third, finally hitting Darren's prostate. "_Fuck! Chris, I need you."_

That's all it takes for Chris to pull his fingers out despite Darren's whining protests and slicks up his cock with _gingerbread lube._ He still can't believe Darren found such a thing. He slowly places the head so it's just touching Darren's entrance, then pushes in all the way, stilling until Darren gets comfortable. "_Fuck! You always feel so amazing. Move, please."_

Chris starts pounding into Darren, making good on his promise to fuck him into the mattress. They're both panting and moaning when Chris is suddenly flipped over by the weight of Darren, and then he realizes what's happening. Darren's going to ride him. He could come just from the sight of this stunning man sat on top of him, a sweat slicked chest and more curls revealing themselves from under the hat, but he wants this to last longer. Chris is amazed the hat hasn't fallen off yet. Darren begins to grind his hips down and Chris responds by snapping his upwards to meet Darren's thrusts. They're kissing with all tongues and grinding into each other when Chris feels the familiar heat of an orgasm beginning to build. He reaches down and grabs Darren's rock hard cock, jerking him off until he's coming inside Darren with a wail and Darren is groaning loudly as spurts of his cum splatter Chris's stomach and hand. They lay there, completely sated for a good twenty minutes before Chris slips out of him with a hiss and Darren leans down to lick his own cum from Chris's stomach, before kissing him passionately so they can both taste Darren in their mouths. They lay there smiling at one another as sleep begins to settle in. Just as he's drifting off, Chris feels Darren kiss him lightly on the forehead and whisper.

"Merry Christmas."

**SHIRTLESS DARREN IN A SANTA SUIT. INSPIRATION FOR THIS. **

** . /imgres?q=men+of+mckinley&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1440&bih=766&tbm=isch&tbnid=zU0ZecYVec5q7M:&imgrefurl= &docid=vJ7j3g78ZZk1JM&imgurl= . &w=1024&h=792&ei=qbnPUPHjEoKd0QWKwIHIBQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=2&sig=117560859096296732024&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=163&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:119&tx=243&ty=367**


End file.
